1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known technique forms a wire connecting portion to be connected to an end part of a wire, separately forms a part to be arranged in front of the wire connecting portion and then joins those as separately formed components. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-84505 discloses a terminal fitting described with a wire connecting portion to be connected to an end part of a wire. A rectangular tube that is to be arranged in front of the wire connecting portion is formed as a separate component for the purpose of reducing cost. The wire connecting portion is integrally formed with a resilient contact piece to be arranged inside the rectangular tube and is configured to resiliently contact a mating terminal fitting. The wire connecting portion including the resilient contact piece is made of copper alloy that is excellent in conductivity. However, the rectangular tube is made of relatively inexpensive stainless steel, thereby reducing material cost for the terminal fitting. The wire connecting portion and the rectangular tube are held in an assembled state by holding a holding piece provided on a rear end part of the rectangular tube in close contact with a part between the resilient contact piece and the wire connecting portion.
A large force tends to act on joint portions of the wire connecting portion and another constituent component in the terminal fitting as described above if the wire connected to a mating side vibrates. Thus, a countermeasure has been desired.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a terminal fitting capable of preventing a large force from acting on joint portions of a wire connecting portion and another constituent component formed separately from the wire connecting portion.